Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {4} \\ {-2} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{1} & {0}-{1} & {4}-{4} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {0}-{3} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-1} & {0} \\ {1} & {-3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$